The Lady Doth Protest Too Much, Methinks
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has to take his sister's place as an idol when her surgery went wrong. Now, as a member of the Generation of Miracles, the poor boy was thrown into a conflict of drama, scandal, and love. And cross dressing. GOMxKuroko You're Beautiful AU


Kuroko Tetsuya had lived in an orphanage located in the countryside for as long as he could remember. He had a twin older sister, who was more like a punk than anything. She kept her hair in the same style as her little brother. He was the most docile one of the pair. His sister always came back with scratches and bruises every evening. Their caretaker and surrogate mother always fussed over the tomboy-ish girl as Tetsuya hung at the back and only approached his sister when all the other already fell asleep.

"Big sis, who did you get into fight this time?"

Kuroko Tetsuna would turn to him with a grin that she reserved only for him. Then, she would chat endlessly as they lay side by side until either of them fell asleep. Tetsuna loved her little brother more than anyone. She never told him of the jeers and scorns they received from the kids in their neighborhood. Abandoned and unwanted. Tetsuna knew it had not been the children themselves that started the taunts. The adults, their parents, were the ones who told their children of the unfortunate pair of twins who were abandoned during one winter evening in front of the orphanage.

One evening, on their twelfth birthday, the twins sneaked out of the orphanage after the modest party thrown by the caretakers and other children of the orphanage. The two went to the hills, where they could almost reach the stars with their small hands.

"One day, I'm going to find mother. Then, we will live as a family. Ne, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya had stared at his sister for the longest time ever. Her small wistful smile promised him with conviction that Tetsuya found himself being drawn into the sun incarnate that was his sister. Taking her outstretched hand, he smiled back, small and soft like usual.

"Yes, big sis."

"Tetsuya, wait for me. I'll definitely bring our family together!"

Tetsuna disappeared the next morning with only a note she slipped into Tetsuya's favorite sweater.

'_When you read this, I know you already cried your heart out. Please listen to me, Tetsuya. Don't tell Tsumire-obaa-chan what I'm going to tell you. _

_Here goes nothing. I've gone to become a star! No, I did not die! Don't cry! What I mean is; a company approached me a few months ago. They wanted to make me an idol! Can you believe it? I mean, me? The tomboy? Anyway, I accepted their proposal because this is the only way I could think of. When I become famous, Tetsuya, mother will surely come to me. She will remember about her lost twins and after that we can live together as a family again!_

_The man who approached me that day also saw you. He wanted to make us a pair. But Tetsuya, I couldn't possibly let you become one of their poster children! I'm enough! I will protect my little brother from all the bad things in the world._

_Don't worry, I'll send you a letter whenever I can. Right now, it would impossible. But, wait for me! I will definitely come back for you! Wait for me, Tetsuya!_

_Love, Tetsuna'_

Tetsuya had stared at the note, before going to their backyard and burning it. With newfound faith and energy, he faced the day with hope that his sister would find what she had gone for, and come back for him.

The first letter came two years later, on his and Tetsuna's fourteenth birthday, with a neatly wrapped large package.

Tsumire-obaa-chan had inspected the package suspiciously, and the man in black that delivered it.

"This present is for Kuroko Tetsuya-sama, a charity from Miss Tsuna who just found out about this orphanage. She also sent packages for the other children. Kuroko-sama's was special because it is his birthday."

Just with that, Tsumire-obaa-chan's glare disappeared and in its place was a beaming face that could have rivaled the sun's intensity. Tetsuya read his letter in their backyard, away from the noisy bunch as he clutched the giant light brown teddy bear Tetsuna had gotten him.

'_Happy birthday, my beloved little brother! Yes, I know, I know. I should have sent you a letter earlier. But, I want to make this day extra special for you! So, do you like my present? I couldn't resist when I stumbled upon it when I was shopping for the presents! I have a lot more to give you but Tsumire-obaa-chan will be extremely suspicious later! Ah, what should I do?'_

Tetsuya shook his head in amusement and exasperation.

'_Anyway, give me a letter too Tetsuya! Shirogane-san will be waiting for you at the park! It's fine if it's just to say 'I love you'! Ehehehe, just kidding! (But I'm really hoping for it…) I will start giving charity to the orphanage from now on. Shirogane-san is really impressed with my hard work so he's giving me more freedom now. I will not show my face, of course. Tsumire-obaa-chan will have a heart attack!_

_I miss you so much, Tetsuya! I've sent you some pictures! It's with Shirogane-san. Don't let Tsumire-obaa-chan see them though. I would be extremely embarrassed if anyone from the orphanage sees it. My Tetsuya is an exception, of course, because you're my little brother! The cutest and the sweetest and the loveliest!_

_Love, Tetsuna'_

Tetsuya ran into the orphanage as soon as he was done. He tucked the letter into his pocket pants. Entering his room he shared with Ogiwara-kun, he sat in front of his desk. He opened his notebook and started writing with his hands trembling.

He had missed her terribly. He did not notice until now because he always buried his face into books he borrowed from library or doing part time jobs. He missed his sister so much. He wanted to see her. But, he knew it would be impossible. She sent pictures. At least she had enough courtesy to do so.

After writing only a short paragraph, Tetsuya grabbed a small jar he kept under his bunk. The jar was filled with stars made from colorful paper. Around the mouth, a white ribbon was tied similarly as to how the checkered black and red one around his new teddy bear's neck.

Tetsuya ran to the park. His low stamina had him wheezing by the time he got there. The dark car he had seen earlier was parked obnoxiously on the entrance. He slipped into the park. His slim body allowed him to go through the small space between the fence and the car.

The man with the silver hair was waiting there, standing stonily. He raised his head once Tetsuya was in front of him. A bare flicker of surprise spread across his face before it turned into its previously tranquil look at Tetsuya's unexpected appearance in front of him. Recovering quickly, he took out a small file and handed it to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya gave him a thin smile before handing him the jar and letter. After the exchange, they both stared at each other. Shirogane-san broke the contact first, shaking his head in slight amazement.

"If I hadn't known that Tetsuna really did have a twin brother, I would have said that this is a prank played by that mischievous girl."

Tetsuya smiled and said, "I see big sister is as troubling as usual. I don't know how long you've known her, but thank you for taking care of her."

"You are always in her mind, Tetsuya-kun. Only a few knew about you, though. The trustable ones. Tetsuna guards her secret carefully more than her own life. You won't believe the amount of gifts she had bought for you in the past two years. All kinds of things are piled inside a room she reserved for you in her house. The first time she got her paycheck, she went on a shopping spree for her 'adorable little angel'."

Smiling sadly, Tetsuya gripped the file in his hands. He wanted to see her so badly.

"Is there any way for me to meet her?"

Shirogane-san shook his head regretfully, "I am sorry, Tetsuya-kun. But, Tetsuna is at the peak of her career right now. If I could, I would have let you meet her. But, the agency she belonged to forbid any contacts between you two. If the media finds out about you, they would find out about Tetsuna's life before she became an idol. Her career would be ruined, and it would be the end of your dream."

Tetsuya stared at him, surprised, "Big sis told you?"

"She loved you too much to shut up about you around us." Shirogane smiled softly.

Feeling warmth spreading all over his body at the statement, Tetsuya looked down. It would be impossible right now, but soon. In the future, they would be reunited.

"Thank you, Shirogane-san."

"Anytime, Tetsuya-kun. And don't worry about Tetsuna not knowing how you look like nowadays. She hires someone every month to take a picture of you."

"…Thank you for that information. I will be extra careful from now on."

"Like I said, anytime."

When Kuroko was back at his room, he opened the file, and a wad of pictures came pouring out. He swoop the pictures, staring at them greedily one by one. Tetsuna had grown her hair, definitely. It reached her mid-back now. She seemed to be fond of braiding a little part of them in the front on either side of her head before clipping them behind her head. She looked pretty. Most of the pictures were self-taken. The settings were around a house that seemed modest but pretty.

One of the pictures did not feature Tetsuna in it. It was a picture of the house Tetsuna was living in, taken when the sun already set on the east and most of the sky was already dark blue. It was two-story, tall, white and cubicle-like in some places. Tetsuna seemed to have taken the picture while lying down. He wouldn't put it pass his sister to do so. There were lightings on the ground that lit up the house from the outside. It definitely looked very expensive.

There were more pictures that did not feature Tetsuna in it. Tetsuya found out soon that each of these pictures had Tetsuna's writing behind them. It told him where Tetsuna had taken the pictures were. One caught his attention. The subject was a shelf, about ten feet tall and eight meters wide, full of books. When he turned it around, Tetsuna's brash writing stared back at him.

_-Tetsuya's books!-_

Tetsuya choked a sob, with a smile.

There was another one, a door that was white with intricate carvings with Tetsuna smiling widely at the camera. Behind it, _'Tetsuya's bedroom entrance, sacred and protected!'_ was scrawled energetically. Tetsuya picked up the picture of the house, the one that Tetsuna might have taken while lying down.

_-Home sweet home for me, Tetsuya and mama-_

Tetsuya soon found out that Tetsuna had made sure to take a picture of everything in his pseudo room. It was wide, from what he saw in the picture where Tetsuna had taken from the entrance. The wall was white. The decors were mostly abstract drawings. On the working desk were a computer and a laptop beside it. The lamp was a cute creamy mushroom that had wide umbrella. The bed was white too. The closet was empty, thankfully. Tetsuna definitely had enough sense not to buy him any clothing. Not only it would seem suspicious, they might not fit him as well.

On one corner of the room, a pile of wrapped gifts stayed there innocently. Tetsuya sighed.

Tetsuna's room was next. It looked identical to his, but the decors were that of anime posters. Tetsuya stifled his sigh this time. Her make-up desk was filled with various kinds of beauty products. It was to be expected. She was an idol. She needed to take care of her appearance. Stifling a laugh this time at the ridiculous notion of his tomboy-ish sister putting on mascara, he picked up another picture.

Their mother's room was red, blaring red. It definitely looked more elegant than their rooms. The bed could fit five people in it. It was empty though. No decorations at all. She probably wouldn't know what kind of things she would prefer.

After looking through all of them, he put them back in the file. A black card fell out of it instead. Tetsuya blinked and picked it up. There was a small note taped on it.

_-Use this for whatever you need. The PIN number is ****-_

It was a credit card, no doubt.

That night, Tetsuya's last thought was:

'_Big sis has gotten too rich.'_

Tetsuna sent letters, but not often. She would send one every two months at least, and four months at most. Tetsuya accepted them gratefully; never whine about how much he wanted to see her, how much he missed her. He knew Tetsuna probably wanted to see him more than him.

A little over two and a half year later, Shirogane-san came without a letter in hand. His grim face twisted Tetsuya's stomach into knots. They talked at a café nearby. The now sixteen year old teenager waited for the older man to start talking. Whatever it was, he couldn't made assumptions.

"Listen, Tetsuya-kun, please calm down for what I have to say."

Tetsuya nodded, docile and calm betraying the storm in his mind.

Two minutes later, Shirogane-san finally said what he came for.

"We need you as Tetsuna's replacement."

Luckily, Tetsuya decided not to drink anything because he doubted he could held himself from choking had he been.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't get what you mean."

Shirogane-san rubbed his temple, "Tetsuna…for the past year has been coming out of her comfort zone. She started being involved in dramas and movies. A few months ago, she was invited as a member of the Generation of Miracles."

Tetsuya nodded. Shirogane-san had not dropped the last bomb yet. Under the stage name, 'Tsuna', Tetsuya had been following his sister's career. Accessing the internet using their school's computer had been a chore and a half, but Tetsuya knew enough about Tetsuna.

"As you already know, the Generation of Miracles, Kiseki for short, is a boy band. They also do a bit of modeling and acting. Tetsuna has been invited as the lone female member. And that…idiot, decided to have a surgery to change a bit of her face. Said she wanted to show everyone how she truly is. We already knew she was a bit tomboy-ish as a child. It seemed that nobody could beat that out of her though. She's out of the country at the moment for the surgery. And the surgery…it went wrong."

Alarmed, Tetsuya looked up. Shirogane-san held up a hand.

"Calm down, it's nothing serious. Just a mishap that Tetsuna insisted was there. Anyway, we decided to turn her back to how she originally is. The recovery will take about four months. That's why I came today."

Shirogane-san handed Tetsuya a file.

"Inside there is the contract Tetsuna is supposed to sign with the Kiseki's manager. She's supposed to meet them in two days. But, as you can see, she can't make it."

"So you want me to take her place."

"Tetsuna would kill us, but yes. We're in a tight spot right now."

Tetsuya read the simple piece of paper. It was just few agreements that he engraved inside his mind. The moment Shirogane-san had said that they needed him to be Tetsuna's replacement; he had readied himself for whatever it was Shirogane-san needed him to do. He knew he would even die in Tetsuna's place so this was nothing.

"Alright, I will do this. Tell big sis to take time with her recovery, and not to worry."

Shirogane blinked at him, "What? That's it?"

Nodding, Tetsuya gave the man a thin smile, "That's it. I will be under your guidance, though. Please take care of me, Shirogane-san."

XXX

"I said that but…I don't think I want to do this anymore, Shirogane-san."

The older man gave him a rare frown, "Tetsuya-kun, it's just _lipstick_."

Tetsuya eyed the object. Hidden behind his tranquil eyes were the thoughts of committing suicide would be a far better choice than putting it on. Blinking, he realized something. He turned to the older man, smiling ominously as if he knew Shirogane-san's deepest and darkest secret.

"I don't know how to."

Shirogane-san gave him the stink eye, before grabbing the beauty products he had brought with him that morning and dragged the boy out of his room. They ran briefly into Tsumire-obaa-san who still gave Shirogane-san glares whenever they came across (Tetsuya had explained to her about everything and he had never seen Tsumire-obaa-san cried so much). She turned to Tetsuya with a smile.

"Don't be late for dinner. This will be your last with us for a while."

Smiling, Tetsuya hugged the elderly woman, "Yes, obaa-san."

They entered Shirogane-san's fancy black car. When the older man started the engine, Tetsuya asked where they were going.

"You're going to meet Tetsuna's personal team. They already know everything about you so do not worry. They're going transform you into 'Tsuna'. They won't have much work though. They're just going to shave your legs, polish your nails and toenails, and teach you how to put on make-up and wigs."

Shirogane-san was obviously holding his laugh at the visible horrified look on Tetsuya's face.

The drive to the city took almost an hour. They parked in front of an abstract-designed building. The outer walls reflected the sky and other buildings. People came out and into the building, most of which looked like super models with their fancy clothing and above average face.

Tetsuya had never felt so out of place with his jeans and polo white shirt.

"This is the agency Tetsuna belonged to, Teiko. The Kiseki belongs here too, but they almost never meet each other."

Tetsuya followed Shirogane-san. The older man did not enter using the main entrance. They took a detour behind the building and entered through a back exit. They went up to the third floor, most of which were closed rooms and not a soul could be seen. Shirogane-san led him to the farthest room, one that the door was decorated with pink flowers and stretched boldly on the sign that was hung was a flamboyant, bold and sparkling pink _**TSUNA**_.

"Now," Shirogane-san started giving him the prep talk. Tetsuya would definitely need it. "They're a loud, rowdy bunch. But they're good people. Too friendly, I'm afraid, but still good. Don't show a frightened rabbit look. They're going to pounce on you."

Not giving a chance for Tetsuya to take a breath (one of which he needed desperately), Shirogane-san opened the door.

And the hell finally broke loose.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT HIM?!"

"HE'S A CARBON COPY!"

"LET ME TAKE A LOOK!"

"SHUT UP REO OH MY GOD JUST LOOK AT THIS CUTIE!"

"I WANT TO TAKE HIM HOME!"

"TETSUYA-KUN!"

Tetsuya stared bewilderedly at the group of overexcited men (and one woman) in front of him. His face was still calm as ever, but one that knew him closely would see the slight widening of his eyes. There were three men, and one foreign woman in front of him. And they were all staring at him almost hungrily.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Garcia. Welcome, cutie~"

The foreign woman took his hands in hers. Her smile was so wide Tetsuya almost ached seeing it. She was dressed simply in denim shorts and a white shirt. Her glasses hid her beautiful green eyes deceitfully. She was an attractive woman, no arguing about that. She could have been one of the models herself. Her long blond hair was let loose wildly in a way that made her all the more attractive.

"I'm Mibuchi Reo! Nice to finally meet you, Tetsuya-kun!" one of the men step forward, his hand on his chest gentlemanly. He gave the boy a gentle smile that eased Tetsuya of his tenseness. Mibuchi-san was a definitely attractive man too. His long eyelashes and hair made him a bit feminine, though. His purplish eyes stared at Tetsuya eagerly as if waiting for a chance to pounce. That thought unsettled the pseudo idol.

"Sorry we scared you, but I'm Ko Yeong Ha." Another man, this one with wild, long and red hair, introduced himself with a flourish bow. "And I'm Korean." Had Tetsuya been a girl, he had no doubt he would have melted at the charming smile. Giving the man a shaky smile (his heart stuttered for real oh dear Kami save him), he managed a swift nod. The Korean had a white fedora on, and like Garcia-san, he definitely deserved to be on the stage. The white jeans and dark button up he wore pronounced the hidden muscles.

"And I'm the leader! Totsuka Tatara! Welcome, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!"

Totsuka-san was probably the most normal looking. His hair was shoulder length, but still. It was light brown and he had two earrings on his right ear. He wore tight dark blue jeans and knee-high dark brown boots. His white button up shirt indicated his lean but not thin body.

Any of them could have been successful in the industry and yet here they were, working for his sister instead. Tetsuya questioned himself if he had underestimated his sister or something.

"Now that you're acquainted, you guys know what to do. Get to work!"

Fast as a lightning, the four grabbed him and led him to a sofa. The next hour was the most traumatizing hour for Tetsuya, who had been content living in the shadows. Totsuka-san dipped his feet into warm water, before rolling his jeans and-

Describing it shortly, it was traumatizing.

His fingernails were trimmed neatly into perfection. Yeong Ha-san gave him a basket of selection of nail polish. Tetsuya picked the translucent one, ignoring the Korean's skeptical look before shrugging and getting to work.

Tetsuya wasn't sure what to think of when Garcia-san and Mibuchi-san argued at the background about which hair product suited him the most. He was not even sure why he would need it. He would be wearing wig, after all.

After his fingernails (and toenails…) were dry, Garcia-san beckoned him closer. Mibuchi-san had him sitting on a long leather chair and Garcia-san forcefully shoved him backward so he was lying on it completely. Giving the boy an unapologetic smile, she washed his hair. After drying it, she put on conditioner.

Dolled up and feeling awkward more than he had ever been in his life, Tetsuya stood patiently in front of a mirror as his sister's co-workers argued at the back about which clothing he should wear. Shirogane-san was sitting on one of the sofas, browsing through his phone calmly as if not at all bothered by all the rackets.

Sighing, Tetsuya waited for the four to finish arguing.

Half an hour later, Tetsuya still stood in front of the mirror. This time, clad in the most expensive and fanciest clothing he had ever put on.

"He's beautiful…" Totsuka-san whispered proudly.

"Put him next to Tetsuna. We won't know which one is which." Yeong Ha-san smirked, also proud of his work.

"The wig ruined the image I had in mind, but he looks wonderful!" Garcia-san was sobbing dramatically into her handkerchief.

"I say we throw a party for this start of a wonderful friendship!" Mibuchi-san said before squealing.

Tetsuya was not a narcissistic person, but even he couldn't deny that he looked perfectly like Tetsuna. His light blue wig was curled and it reached his mid-back, just like how Tetsuna's hair always looked like for the pres. The only problem Tetsuya would like to address would be the shirt, if it could be called that. Tetsuya was almost reluctant to.

It looked like a normal long sleeved gray shirt, but the shoulder was cut open somewhere in between his shoulder and neck. Yeong Ha-san paired it with a sleeveless gray cardigan. The piece of clothing had gray artificial furs down until his waist. The next horrific thing would be the skirt.

It was tight, leather with diamonds. He wouldn't put it pass them at this point if they were authentic ones. And it only reached his mid-thigh. Oh the horror. Luckily, Totsuka-san passed him a pair of cream colored stockings so he wasn't baring his legs, per se.

The high heels were killing him. They looked pretty, of course. The color was something in between pink and purple. They were mini boots, if Tetsuya bothered to really look. The zip was on the back, so he could slip his feet easier.

Next were the accessories. Garcia-san insisted on anklets, so he let the woman slipped a pair of golden colored ones to his feet. They were just above the mini boots, so they looked like a part of the high heels. His necklaces were a pair, one shorter than the other. The pendant was a thin cross.

"Now, let's do your make-up."

A few minutes later, Tetsuya was staring at a completely different him. Tetsuya didn't know what they put on his face, but his skin looked smoother and no blemish was left whatsoever. His cheeks were rather pink, almost unnoticeable. His eyelashes were so long and dark Tetsuya wanted to wail. His lips were shiny, baby pink and _wet_. He tried not to lick off all the substance. It was highly uncomfortable.

"We'll have to shoot your ears."

Shirogane-san commented from behind. Tetsuya looked at the older man from the mirror. The man was studying him, looking at every change the four made to him.

"This is only a test. It seems that you and your sister are more similar than I thought. We'll have to do something about your chest, though."

Hiding a squeak of indignation, Tetsuya turned around, mindful of the heels. He stared into Shirogane-san's eyes, pleading with all his might to spare him of that one humiliation only. Shirogane-san either did not notice any changes with his face (it happened a lot, no matter how hard Tetsuya tried) or he ignored it.

"Alex will take care of that. Now, why don't you take a short tour around here? It would do you some good to familiarize yourself with the surrounding you're going to work around."

With that, Shirogane patted the boy on the shoulder before stepping out of the room, leaving Tetsuya with the wolves.

"I must say, I did not expect it to turn out this good." Yeong Ha-san said before turning around. He picked up the bottles of polish nails from the sofa where Tetsuya had accidentally knocked the basket over. "I've heard that you were actually going to be recruited as a pair."

"But Tetsuna protested and offered herself. Had they insisted, she wouldn't have come at all." Garcia-san cocked her head.

Tetsuya blinked, "Is that…true?"

Totsuka-san smiled at him, "Tetsuna has been protecting you for as long as she could. I bet she's beating herself up right now for involving her little brother."

"Do you think…I can talk to her?" Tetsuya hesitated on his request, but ever since Shirogane-san came yesterday without a letter, he had been hoping for a face-to-face contact with his sister.

Yeong Ha-san turned to him abruptly, "Why not?! Let's Skype with her!"

"You idiot! Have you forgotten the time difference?" Mibuchi-san shook his head, his hand over his face.

The Korean shrugged, "Some other time then."

Biting down his lips in disappointment, Tetsuya turned to Garcia-san, "So, about this tour?"

All five of them went, in the end. Mibuchi-san and Garcia-san chatted endlessly while giving description of which hall went what way. Yeong Ha-san and Totsuka-san hung at the back, whispering secretly to each other. They had been greeted by few of Tetsuna's fellow celebrities, mostly wishing 'Tsuna' good luck and congratulations for what was going to happen tomorrow.

Tetsuya attempted a smile, but it was too small that it almost looked like he was reluctant. They left awkwardness in their wake. Yeong Ha-san almost keeled over a few times for holding his laughter.

"You are the carbon copy of your sister, but you act nothing like her!" the Korean wheezed out.

Garcia-san shook her head in amusement, "We'll work on that. We're also going to update you of your sister's social standing. She's not close to anyone, but there are few who worked with her before. Please tell me you know every single project your sister took part in."

Tetsuya almost looked offended, "Of course I do. I follow her Twitter and Facebook fan pages. I also follow bloggers who are dedicated to her."

Mibuchi nodded sagely, "That's right! That's how a brother should be!"

Shirogane-san took them out for lunch. The older man did not allow Tetsuya to change and insisted for him to wear the female clothing until the end of the day. When they were back at the building, Yeong Ha-san and Totsuka-san made him recite the names of the people his sister were acquainted with. Then, Garcia-san and Mibuchi-san shoved various kinds of cosmetics to his face and made him recite their names too. He was told of Tetsuna's preferred products and how she chose her outfits for the day.

Years ago, Tetsuya would have laugh thinking how Tetsuna had to put up with all of these. She was not the girlish girl in town and he bet she wouldn't have even known that lipstick existed if she hadn't entered this world.

"I need to go to the toilet."

All the activities in the room halted, as they all turned to an uncomfortable Tetsuya with wide eyes.

"C-can you hold it in?" Totsuka-san stuttered and looked panicked. Tetsuya would have pitied him but the devil in his heart insisted that they deserved this when they attacked him and stripped him off his manliness.

"No."

"We'll guard you. Come on." Yeong Ha-san looked the calmest of them all. Mibuchi-san and Totsuka followed him looking jittery. Tetsuya followed too.

They made sure the area was clear, and the toilet for men was empty. After they did, Tetsuya entered and finished his business in the most uncomfortable manner he had ever experienced in all sixteen and a half years he had lived. He prayed that this would be the last.

They walked back to the room with relief. But, of course, fate liked to play.

"Ah, is that Tsuna-san?"

Lo and behold, in front of them was Kise Ryouta.

He was even more gorgeous in real life. The pictures and videos did him no justice. His blond locks shined under the lightings and Kuroko was half sure he was another sun incarnate like his sister. Kise was tall, and had an attractive body that would make any girl fell hopelessly. His toned chest was showed off proudly as his shirt fell low on the front. The stylish simple coat he wore above it almost blocked the view, though. His hair was tied on the top, giving him an almost childish look but still incredibly attractive.

The blond was sparkling, Tetsuya thought.

He also wondered since when did he turn into a sap that complimented people with metaphors.

Kise strutted to them, keeping his grin in place as he outstretched a hand to shake Tetsuya's.

"I'm looking forward to work with you. I've been quite a fan for a while. Tsuna-san is very talented."

Remembering to keep his voice low, Tetsuya replied with a practiced smile and shook the hand, "Thank you for the compliment, Kise-san. I still have a lot to learn, compared to Kise-san and the others, though. I am very much honored to be in your group."

The blond laughed, "Tsuna-san is very modest! And polite too! There's no need for formalities. Now that we're going to be in the same group, let's discard those and have fun! Tsunacchii!"

"Tsuna…cchii?"

"Yup!" the blond looked proud, "I call people that I respect with –cchii behind their names!"

"Please stop." Was Tetsuya's flat response.

Kise laughed again, "Tsunacchii is incredibly cute! Even more so than in the videos and pictures! I can't wait for us to start working together! Nijimura-san already has a few projects for us!"

"So fast?" Totsuka-san looked shocked, and uncomfortable.

"Yep! Tsunacchii is a long awaited member. Of course the guys would work fast to cater to the fans' demands. There were rumors that Tsunacchii is currently out of the country though-"

The four of them sucked in their breath.

"-so the faster they do this the faster the rumor dies out, right?"

Oblivious to the four's discomfort, Kise grinned at them brightly. Tetsuya met his sister's co-workers' eyes. The three looked as uncomfortable as he was. Shirogane-san said that Tetsuna's departure was never disclosed to anyone except the man at the top, and their group. How could this get out?

"Yes," Tetsuya managed calmly, "I think that's a brilliant plan. Nijimura-san really has this planned out already."

"Actually, it was Akashicchii's idea." Kise shrugged. "But Nijimura-san's the one who got us those projects. I really liked the one where we need to do a video clip for your new single though! I hope Nijimura-san will choose that one!"

Then the blond turned to Tetsuya, his eyes smoldering in quiet anticipation, "I really hope we can work together as soon as possible."

Tetsuya managed not to take a step back. Kise was too intimidating, and the intensity of his gaze felt like it was trying to draw him in. The blond smirked, not malicious, but one that tried to be friendly in a cool manner. The look then disappeared. In its place, the easy-going grin that Kise gave them earlier was back.

"Well, I won't hold you up anymore. See you tomorrow, Tsunacchii! Oh, if the others give you a hard time later, you know you can come to me to complain. I'll take you out on a date~"

Just as swift as he appeared in front of them, he disappeared in the same way. When they were back at the room, Mibuchi-san blew up.

"That playboy! Is he trying to destroy Tsuna-chan's image as the pure idol?! And what's up with those fake smiles?! I swear I'm going to-"

"Calm down, Reo." Ko Yeong Ha-san took off his fedora.

"What happened?" Garcia-san approached them worriedly.

Totsuka-san gave her a thin smile before explaining to her about the encounter. The blond woman was also enraged by Kise's audacity. 'Tsuna' was known for never accepting a man's proposal, so nobody had ever try to take a chance with her. Kise just broke the invisible rule on their first meeting. Unbelievable.

"If the rest of the Kiseki are as bad as him, I suggest we don't go through with the contract, Tetsuya-kun." Mibuchi-san suggested, his eyes still murdering an imaginary Kise in front of him.

Tetsuya almost considered not to, but, "But, big sis really wanted this, didn't she?"

"If she knew what Kise did to her precious little brother, she would rip the contract in a heartbeat."

"Reo, calm the fuck down!" Yeong Ha-san raised his voice. The Korean ran his hand through his long red locks, "If we don't go through with this, Tetsuna's reputation could be ruined. And I know both of them did not want them. Do you, Tetsuya?"

They turned to the boy. Tetsuya looked back at them, "I can't let big sister's effort to be wasted away. I'll try my best to change our relationship with the Kiseki. So when big sister is back, she-"

"Excellent idea."

The five of them turned to a sitting Shirogane-san, who had been in the room from the start, it seemed. Shirogane-san returned Tetsuya's gaze.

"Listen Tetsuya, I used to have one of those boys under my wing. He was a good child, young, inexperienced but nonetheless incredibly talented. Try to get along with them. They're not that bad."

Mibuchi-san looked ready to protest again, but Yeong Ha-san's warning glare shut him up immediately. Garcia-san shook her head.

"I can't believe we're doing this. Do your best Tetsuya. We've got your back, don't worry."

Totsuka-san gave him a smile of encouragement. It was the best he could do.

He was back at the orphanage just in time for dinner. Tsumire-obaa-san threw him a mini banquet and everyone ate to their heart's content. Later that night, when he thought Ogiwara-kun had fell asleep on the top bunk, he packed his books and several shirts and shorts into his backpack. Shirogane-san told him that they would go shopping for whatever Tetsuya might need later, though that would be very unlikely since Tetsuna's house was never short of any toiletries and he would be wearing his sister's clothes from now on. His teddy bear that Tetsuna gifted him two years ago was tucked neatly in the corner of his bed. He was going to take it with him, but since his bag couldn't fit anymore, he would have to carry it by hands.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?"

Ogiwara-kun's voice shocked him. He looked up, and the ginger haired boy was staring down from his bunk.

"Tsumire-chan was lying when she said you just have something to be taken care of. Well, I supposed not really lying. But, will you tell me?"

Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun. He was taken in about three months after Tetsuna left. Still wounded by his sister's departure, Tetsuya had attached himself to him quickly. And since then, the two were rarely separated. Tetsuya couldn't believe he had forgotten to take Ogiwara-kun into account.

"Ogiwara-kun…"

The taller boy stepped down from his bunk and sat in front of him. Tetsuya couldn't tell what Ogiwara-kun was trying to convey. The other's eyes were staring intently into his.

"Tetsuya…I know that this must be about your sister."

"Eh?" Tetsuya widened his eyes.

"I won't pry!" Ogiwara-kun looked down. His gripped his hands tightly. "I will wait when you're ready! But, at least tell me where you're going."

Tetsuya opened his mouth. He wanted to tell him, to explain. But… "I'm sorry, Ogiwara-kun."

"Kuh!"

"I'm going to live with my sister." Half-truths were always better than outright lies. Ogiwara-kun looked up with surprise. Tetsuya smiled at him thinly. He couldn't possibly leave Ogiwara-kun wondering alone. The least he could do was lifting a bit of the other's burden.

Ogiwara-kun's face changed. He tightened his lips before standing up. He grabbed something from under his bunk, and when he handed the object to Tetsuya, he could see that it was a used telephone. Old and worn down, but still usable, it seemed.

"Bring this with you. Call the house whenever you want."

Tetsuya looked at the gadget in his hand, surprise spreading across his face slowly at the question of where Ogiwara-kun could have possibly acquired this.

"I used the money I got from my part time jobs. It was cheap and I bought it from a friend, so it didn't cost me much." The ginger haired boy answered the question floating inside his mind. Tetsuya looked up, to see Ogiwara-kun smiling at him brightly.

"If you're having a hard time, don't be shy to give us a call. I think Tsumire-chan would cry with joy if you do."

They were too kind, all of them. Tetsuya swallowed the lump of sob and returned the jaw-aching smile, albeit more softly.

"Thank you, Ogiwara-kun."

"It's okay to call me Shige-kun, you know. We've been together for more than four years!"

Tetsuya didn't know where the urge to hug his best friend came from, but when Ogiwara-kun returned it, he thought that question could come later.

"Thank you, Shige-kun."

Shirogane-san picked him up that morning with Totsuka-san. The kids in the orphanage were forlorn to see him gone. Two years ago, the same thing happened. Tetsuya remembered even he had cried a bit when Kiyoshi-nii moved out after he finished high school. The cries subsided when the caretakers told them that he'd be gone for four months only, and that he would visit from time to time.

Ogiwara-kun was not with them, as he was waiting at the intersection where they would enter the main road. Tetsuya asked Shirogane-san to stop so he could talk to Ogiwara-kun, even if it's from inside the car.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Give us a call whenever you feel like it," Ogiwara-kun pushed a charm into his palm. Tetsuya touched the red charm with golden embroiders with his other hand. Giving his friend a thin smile, Tetsuya nodded. He was surprised when Ogiwara-kun leaned in to give his forehead a kiss. Tetsuya looked at Ogiwara's diminishing figure until it was only a speck in the distance.

"Who was that?" Totsuka-san asked with a kind but tease smile. Tetsuya just shook his head and continued staring at the speck.

Totsuka-san and Shirogane-san shared a smile.

The drive to Tetsuna's house took an extra hour, and when they arrived, Tetsuya was tackled by enthusiastic Garcia-san and Mibuchi-san as Yeong Ha-san winked at him from the doorway. They were going to live with him in the house, Shirogane-san explained, along with Totsuka-san.

"We don't have time to show you around. You four, get him ready!"

The preparation was less traumatizing than the day before, but Yeong Ha-san and Totsuka-san accompanied him taking shower. The two took special care of his choice of body wash, unfortunately. Garcia-san produced a body lotion from Tetsuna's collection and insisted him to rub it all over his body. She told him to put it on every day. Tetsuya considered not for the first time if this really had been worth it.

His clothes for the day had been more acceptable than the day before. His skirt was less tight but still not longer. It was dark blue and black checkered, with red lines separating the rectangles. He wore a black turtleneck (tucked into the skirt to make it appeared longer) that hid his Adam apple well, and a stylish black mini coat to go with it. His wig was still the same as before. Mibuchi-san put a black beanie on his head and promptly squealed loudly that Yeong Ha-san smacked him from behind. His stockings were black this time and his boots were also black. They forwent the accessories this time and were satisfied enough with a thin bracelet on his wrist.

They did not use Shirogane-san's car to go to the agency, this time. Instead, Yeong Ha-san pulled out a silver colored van from Tetsuna's garage. The inner compartment was comfortable. There were seats for three at the very back. And four other single seats on the front. Yeong Ha-san was the driver as Garcia-san and Mibuchi-san pulled him to sit with them at the back. Shirogane-san was comfortable with going using his own car and went ahead. Totsuka-san sat on the driver's seat beside Yeong Ha-san.

Tetsuya soon learned why they used this particular vehicle. When they arrived, the agency's wide front was packed with screaming fans, most of which were males. They were wearing white shirts and their headbands were scrawled with _'TSUNA (INSERT HEARTS)'_. Some of them even brought boards.

"Remember, smile and wave." Garcia-san reminded him quietly. Tetsuya nodded, trying to calm down his thundering heart.

Yeong Ha-san parked them near the entrance, and when Tetsuya made his appearance, the crowd roared with screaming and whistling.

"_**TSUNA-CHAN DO YOUR BEST!"**_

"_**WE LOVE YOU, TSUNA-CHAN!"**_

"_**GO GET THEM, TSUNA-SAMA!"**_

"_**TSUNA-CHAN!"**_

Tetsuya stared down at the adoring fans of his sister from the stairs in astonishment. He had never received this much attention in his life, and his sister lived with this every day?

"Tsuna, smile." Totsuka-san whispered to him. And Tetsuya awkwardly raised his hand. The crowd once again roared with excitement. Tetsuya tried his best to smile, but it seemed to be enough as the crowd turned even louder.

"Enough dawdling." Shirogane-san's voice came from behind them. Tetsuya turned and met the man's eyes. "Tetsuna, come. They're waiting."

Taking one last look at his sister's team, who were all smiling at him encouragingly, Tetsuya returned the gesture and followed Shirogane-san inside. They went up to the seventh floor, the highest floor where Totsuka-san informed him important matters were usually being handled.

All the members of Generation of Miracle would be present. And Tetsuya was required to act as civil as possible with them. Tetsuya knew of them. It was hard not stumble across them when he searched his sister up in the internet. Besides, Totsuka-san and Yeong Ha-san drilled their faces and basic information into his head yesterday.

The main vocal and leader was Akashi Seijuurou, red fiery hair with heterochromatic eyes that lured girls in like moths to flame. There had been negative gossip about him, particularly about how he treated his co-workers. He used to be a part of the Rakuzan, the band that had been under Shirogane-san once before it disbanded and Shirogane-san was in charge of Tetsuna after that.

Midorima Shintarou, like Akashi, did not play particular instrument but he was incredibly talented with piano. Some asked why he hadn't taken up the keyboardist position but it remained unanswered to this day. His superstitious tendency had created more problems than it worth.

The one who owned the position had been Kise Ryouta, sun incarnate and blond bombshell with confusing personalities. He seemed friendly enough at first glance, but hearing Mibuchi-san's rant yesterday, Tetsuya might have to re-evaluate his view about him.

The guitarist was Aomine Daiki, dark and bad. He had the foulest personality of them all, but girls were still attracted to his bad boy image and endlessly worshipped his voice and body. Tetsuya was inclined to agree with the former. Aomine had a powerful voice, deep and incredibly alluring to girls.

The last member was Murasakibara Atsushi, the drummer with towering height of over two meters. His intimidating height and lack of consideration for others got him in quarrels for a number of times, most of which were with people outside of their group.

And Tetsuya would meet them all, face to face, and work with them for the next four months while trying to change their relationship. Committing suicide was once again a far better choice at this point. But, he had promised his sister. He had promised Shirogane-san and the others. He wouldn't let their dream ended here. They would bring back their family without fail.

They stopped in front of a mahogany door. The size was intimidating, and Tetsuya found himself almost taking a step back.

"Ready?" Shirogane-san asked.

Tetsuya breathed in, then breathed out, and answered.

"Ready."

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N: Eight fucking thousand words. **Yeah. Praise me. I'm supposed to update other stories but here I am with another new one. This is not beta-ed. Will wait for Sei. So ignore the mountain of mistakes for now. I'm 1/3 done with the next chapter of In August, Ten Years From Now. More angst Hahahaha. If anyone ever read Kuroko's Hobbies, I made a sequel of the first chapter. With the consent of the original author, _**wrorus**_, of course. I don't know if I want to post it I feel like re-writing everything from scratch.

In case you don't know, You're Beautiful is a Korean drama. I watched it a few years ago when my English was not even decent and recently I downloaded all the episodes only to find them without subs. Yeah. Woe is me. 5 gigabytes download data. Wasted.

Anyway, I have no knowledge whatsoever about the usage of credit cards. Also, Kuroko's misdirection is barely working here. Since he never played basketball and that also leads to him having no muscles. Ko Yeong Ha is not mine. Same goes for Totsuka Tatara. Hooray for the original name Tetsuna! Whoever came up with that name deserves the credits, not me. It's just an excuse so I can use Tsuna.

My fetish for cross-dressing Kuroko is getting worse.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Edited version © AokazuSei


End file.
